Currently, devices such as mobile phones and tablet computers (for example, IPAD) having touchscreens have already been relatively popularized, and a user can enter information by performing operations on touchscreens of these devices by directly using a hand. This operation manner is relatively convenient such that these devices can better adapt to requirements of users of different ages.
When intending to implement a function on a device, a user usually needs to perform an operation on a touchscreen of the device. For example, when intending to invoke an application, the user may tap an icon of the application on the touchscreen. Alternatively, for example, when intending to adjust screen brightness, the user may operate, on the touchscreen, a control used for screen brightness adjustment. That is, before performing any operation, the user needs to first find a corresponding control on the touchscreen, and then perform the operation. Obviously, a relatively long time is consumed, and the operation efficiency is relatively low.